Innocent Moon
by MechaGanon
Summary: Soon after the destruction of the Mirror of Twilight, Link sees visions of his past and a shadowy figure. But what's causing it?


((A/N: I love MidnaxLink shipping. They're cute. YOU KNOW THEY ARE! Anyways, here's just a one-shot of them, instead of that other long one. R&R.))

The cold, dark night's breeze crept through the window of Link's house. It startled him. It never got this cold at night. But was it the night?

He got up out of his bed and looked out his window. The full moon shone down upon a black robed figure. Link gasped. The figure looked familiar.

He jumped down off his bed's platform and walked out the door. The breeze blew into his house and all over him. Link was only wearing his Ordonian pants, so he shivered all over.

There was no one outside, so he walked back inside and closed the door.

Or was there really someone?

A shiver crept down his spine, as he turned around to see the cloaked figure walk pass the window, and jump down from the platform. Was it a ghost? Or was it...

Link slammed the door open, and saw no one again. He climbed down his ladder and then he saw a figure heading out into the Ordon Woods. Link grunted, and continued to walk after this shadow.

Once he walked in sight of the spring, he saw the nightmarish T-shaped pillars fall down from the sky. He watched as a wolf fought off the familiar foes. Soon, though, the vision disappeared.

What's going on? That was Link's main question, but then he saw the shadow begin crossing the bridge. Link followed it into the Faron Woods. There was another breeze, and Link saw a giant golden monkey, talking to a green-clad man. Someone was showing Link visions of his past.

Link caught a glimpse of the shadow walking further into the forest. Link followed it, and once he got to the foggy area, he saw a monkey taking the lantern of Link's past self. A shadow popped out and yelled at him. Then Link's past self and that shadow disappeared, but the cloaked shadow appeared running through the fog.

Link ran through, trying to catch up to it. When he got nearly halfway, that same breeze blew, and on the ground he found a stone. He picked it up and knew that it went with the tombstone in Kakariko. He began walking out and towards Hyrule Field.

He still had yet to figure out what these visions and this shadow had to do with him. He knew, though, that if he kept going, he'd find out.

He walked out onto Hyrule Field. He saw the shadow running away, towards Kakariko. Behind the shadow, he saw his past self running. So, Link followed. When he got to the boundary of Faron and Eldin, he saw his past self stopped at a large black wall. But soon, the wall and his past figure disappeared.

Link grew tired and weary from this chase. He calmly walked across the bridge over Kakariko Gorge. He was able to see the canyon, now. He saw the shadow walk into it. Link was going the right way. He took a deep breath and ran towards the village.

He walked into the cold canyon and saw the fairies fly around in the spring. As he walked in further, he saw a wolf. On top was an imp. A familiar little imp. The wolf jumped on top of the sanctuary, and the imp looked back at Link. Immediately following was the strongest breeze so far. Afterwards, he saw the shadow run into the graveyard. Link followed still, knowing he was soon at his destination.

As he walked into the graveyard, one thought crossed his mind. Was Midna doing this? All the things he's seen so far, Midna had, too. All the places he's been to, she had been to, too. And the robe of the shadow, each time he saw it, looked more and more familiar. But what really was it?

Link walked up to the back of the graveyard and crawled through the hole. When he got through, he noticed the serene beauty this area held at night, when the full moon was out. It never once crossed his mind.

He swam across the water and found the tombstone of the great Zora rulers. It was missing a piece, as he thought. He slowly put the piece back in, and waited. Nothing happened. Link sighed, and turned around, taking step.

Then, from behind the tombstone, the shadow stood up and turned to face Link. He turned around, and as he noticed the familiar blue face, his surroundings were not the graveyard. The shadow wasn't behind him, either. He now found himself relocated at the Mirror Chamber.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin... one cannot exist without the other," Link had heard. It was a very familiar voice, and as he looked up, he saw Princess Zelda, Midna, and himself. Zelda continued to speak, "I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet." Zelda nodded, and ended with, "Yes, that is what I believe."

Link looked over to Midna. Her eyes showed a hurt expression. She nodded and said, "Zelda... your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you..." She smirked, "Then maybe you'll do alright."

She repositioned herself and thanked them. She looked over at link, the one who was envisioning this. "Well," she said, taking a step back and looking towards Zelda, "the princess spoke truly; as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again..."

Midna began to tear up. "Link," she began, as the tear floated down, "I..." Then, faintly, he heard her whisper, "I love... you..."

He was too late. The tear ran into the mirror, as she said, "See you later." Link ran out, to try and keep her from going, but what could he do in this vision? He climbed up the platform and came face-to-face with Midna's disappearing body.

"Goodbye..." it whispered, and disappeared, the mirror breaking.

Link stood there, stunned. He, too, had developed feelings for Midna... but he still couldn't keep her from going...

He reappeared in the graveyard, the sun beginning to rise. He looked down and found a piece of the fused shadow that Midna had worn. It was the part that covered her eye.

He chuckled a bit, and then looked up to the sun. He started on his way home. Midna finally told Link all he wanted to know. He didn't know how, but not he knows he'll be able to get to sleep at night.


End file.
